King To Horse
by Ienyu
Summary: From the demon lord of Los Noches to harmless barn animal,transformed by the demon Aizen Sousuke; will he preserve the close bond with the orange haired boy, or leave it all behind for revenge and his throne back? HichixIchi -REVISING-
1. Realesed

**Title: King To Horse**

**Bleach Belongs To Tite Kubo**

**Pairings: HichixIchi**

**Warnings: T and may rise, might be yaoi. Animal Shounen ai. Mild violence, cussing, blah, blah, blah....**

**A/N:**As far as I'm concerned, I'm pretty sure hakama are the pants, gi is the sash, kimono is the top and haori is the white captains jacket thingy.*Sniff* I had the most painful mental breakdown deciding whether I should use a horse or a dog... Anyhow, please enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

INTRO.

_Many years ago in another dimension, an empire by the name of Los Noches was ruled at the time by a fierce demon ruler whose only love was too see blood and gore spill from anyone who opposed him or his rule. His methods of torture drove people insane and brought the mightiest to their knees, of course, if he didn't kill them first. Some even say he was Hell reincarnated into flesh; his sclera was dyed black and his irises were pure harvest yellow that burned with malice and his entire body a pure ivory color, even his hair. His name was Shirosaki Hichigo._

_One particularly cold October, one of his many minions; or arrancar as most knew them as; had entered his chambers leading a man dressed in a black hakama and kimono and a clean white gi and haori with a thick head of brown hair and thick black glasses who wearing a warm, gentle smile that made the demon gag want to gag. _

_He pointed one of his black-nailed fingers at the man with glasses. "Who the hells that?" _

_His arrancar began to fidget and shift his weight from his left foot to right. "Um, Lord Shirosaki-sama, this is Aizen Sousuke from the Seireitei." Seeing his master hitch his eyebrow gestured him to go on. "He has come with a proposal for you and himself to form a new rule together and crush the Seireitei ."_

_"Oh really?" Shirosaki raised his arm slightly, extending three thin white fingers; thumb, pointer and middle. "Sorry. I don't do 'together' " He replied calmly, a sinister grin plastered to his face as a orb of pulsing crimson light began to form at the tips of the three fingers, growing larger and larger at a rapid pace until it erupted in a blast of chaotic power, vaporizing right through his arrancar as it rocketed towards the man in the white haori as he just stood there, smiling._

_Dust and debris was scattered into the air, and a hideous crackling noises could be heard within the dust storm. As the dust began to thin, the albino strode over to where he heard the wonderfully gruesome noise. Suddenly a black clawed hand reached out of the dust and grabbed the demon by his pale, unprotected neck._

_As the dust completely cleared, there stood the same man, except his kimono was ripped in half, its tears swaying lightly with the sudden burst of power; showing a thick, detailed curving black armor like substance that covered the mans entire arm, and was spreading rapidly across his chest as if it were alive, mangling and twisting with the flesh, becoming one being._

_"My. That was a pretty powerful cero." Aizen chuckled. " It even broke through my armor. Something to be expected from a fellow demon such as yourself."_

_Wait....he's a demon as well?! But I never felt this energy off him...he felt completely normal! "What are you?" Shiro commanded, trying too summon his powers._

_Aizen laughed again. " What am I you say?" His voice then became dead serious and deadly. " If you really want too find out, come back when your stronger and beat it out of me! Show some demon pride!" his eyes flashed a blood-thirsty look and turned the color of insanity, deep orange mingling and swirling with blood red. _

_" Come back and kill me if if you can! But I don't see that happening anytime soon...especially after what I do to you now..." he flashed a devilish grin. _

_"Bite me" Shiro spat, his voice dripping with malevolence. Why couldn't he go full power on this guys ass?! Even 1/8 power could destroy this punk. He wasn't Demon Lord for nothing. Shirosaki knew if he could, he could sent this fruit-cake packing, but why couldn't he access it? 'Shit! Whats wrong with me?!' The demon lord gritted his teeth._

_"It's a shame, I really did want us to work together, oh well. No big loss." the other demon sadly said, his frown quickly forming back into his insane grin. "On the bright side, I get too show you one of MY tricks before you leave!" _

_Aizen tightened his grip on Shirosakis' neck like a noose, and muttered a few Latin sounding words. His curved black clawed hand began to glow a venomous purple, and Shiros vision began to falter and fade in and out, until it went completely black, and stayed that way as his body fell limp under the spell._

_Aizen watched amused, as the demon lords body began to disintegrate into billions of black particles, then reform the particles into what looked like a small ebony statue that rocked softly back and forth in his palm until it lay completely still in his palm. "Oh, it's too bad I can't see your face when you get free of this, it'll be priceless..." Aizen wove his free hand over the ground, where a small black pit began to form on the floor like a puzzle, where the other demon ruthlessly chucked the statue through; which instantly closed as soon as the statue passed through._

_Falling through the dry arid air, the little statue finally fell with a soundless pat; landing in sun-warmed orange-red sand as a warm breeze blew by, covering the figurine with the lukewarm sand._

**_

* * *

_**

_**S/N:**Also, to help some possible confusion, Los Noches is like the normal Los Noches in some other dimension that can connect with the human world, and Seireitei is just like Los Noches, but they're good demons and stuff_

* * *

It had been over a hundred years now since he had freed himself from that accursed prison. If you wanna know how he felt all those years in there, just imagine yourself jammed inside a medium sized suitcase for about 100 years under freaking sand, and you'd get an idea. Worst part was, Shiro had the worst crick in his neck and terrible urge to crack his knuckles, if he still had them.

What's worse than escaping your prison, finding out you have no knuckles? Or hands for that matter?

Shiro trotted back and forth, his black HOOVES sinking into the sand, grunting in irritation at his predicament, shaking his head. The hell happened to him?! When he gets his uh...hooves on that bastard, he'll crush his fuckin' skull into the ground. He was king dammit!

Suddenly, from afar, Shiro heard voices shouting. Turning his head towards the sound, Shiro noticed two differently bodied men creep towards him with ropes, whispering to each other. Shirosaki tried his best to give the most evilest look he could muster. He wanted the men to feel as if they had just walked into a cage with a hungry lion. NOBODY comes near Shirosaki Hichigo with ropes and a bad purpose. He furrowed his brow and shook his head as his golden eyes began to attempt too dig into their soul.

"Oi, Ganju, I don't like the way tha' horse es lookin' at us....it's.....evil....." a lithe one dressed in a pink flowered dress shirt said to the bulky one in the front who wore a ivory shirt and faded mud stained jeans with a green bandanna upon his head.

_"_SHHH!! Quiet Hawk! You'll scare it away!"

"But..look at it! It's scary...."

Shiro mentally grinned. _'_ _You think that's bad, you should see me when I get out OF THIS DAMNED FORM!'_

_"_What would Onee-sama say if you were afraid of some dumbass horse?!" The fat one scolded to his assumable brother.

Shiro could feel one of his veins on his forehead spazz into an angry twitch. So, I'm a dumbass, eh? Your one too talk! Shiro quickly trotted over too the fat-one, who stared wide eyed at the horse if he didn't know any better, was grinning like a psychopath escapee.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**Sorry bout' ending here and for the not-so-good chapter. It's late, I'm tired, I have examinations tomorrow, and my delinquent mind can't take it anymore. I'll update reaaaal soooon though and I'll edit the mistakes too. Also, if your wonderin', this doesn't take place in average Japan, unless Japan has deserts,ranches (_ugh, I detest the word 'ranch'...but farm sounds too vegetable related...)_ and e.c.t.


	2. Red Bomb

**A/N:** OK! Only one more day of testing till the weekend which means I can work on this some more! Sorry if this isn't good, it's the 12th chapter I've written so far in all...

**

* * *

**

Shiro trotted over to the fat one. So, I'm a dumb ass horse eh? Towering over the man by a good 7 inches, Shiro clonked his rock hard head down against Ganjus forehead, knocking the man backwards into the sand.

Shiro grunted in satisfaction.

The scrawny azure haired man in pink rushed over to his brother, helping him up. "Ganju! You ok?"

"Yeah..."Ganju replied, wiping a little blood away from the wound on his forehead. "This ones a real brute. Get ready. We're diffidently bringin' this one back." He said, positioning himself into an offensive stance.

"Right." Hawk replied, taking Ganjus rope he had dropped. The white stallion stared back at him and his brother, as if challenging them to try too get him, shaking its snow-white mane and stomping its black hooves into the sand.

Smiling confidently, Ganju reached down into a black leather waist bag pulling out a red lantern looking sphere and a match. "It's do or die horsey..." The bandanna wearing man chuckled, pulling the green bandanna over his nose and mouth.

"Ganju, you're not actually thinking about using that? Onee-san said only use this or emergencies!" The thin one pleaded.

Striking the match against the side of the sphere, the end instantly combusted into a small flame burning at the end of the small match. He fumbled with the red sphere for a little until the top popped open. Quickly, the funky-lower-eye-lashed one dropped the lit match inside the sphere. All of the sudden, the red lantern-like object began to pulse madly, and brown spec-like dots began to form and reform inside in a jubilee of blobs dancing all around.

Ganju grinned. "I know, but she'll never know. This one will make a real nice addition anyways. He looks healthy and strong, we could get a lot from auctioning this one…"

"True...."

Shiro stared at the large one intently. _What a weirdo_. The albino horse thought turning around as he began to walk away from the duo. Honestly ….who do these guys think they are? Yeah. A glowing circle is going to help capture ME, the demon of Los Noches. Uh-huh. Not gonna happen bub. See ya suckas! With a defiant grin, Shiro began galloping away.

"Ganju! He's gonna get away! Throw it already!"

"Wait for it….."

"……"

"Wait for it…."

" DANG IT JUST THROW THE THING ALREADY!"

"Ya don't have to YELL!"

With a muscled throw, the beefy one threw the pulsing sphere at Shiro with inhuman accuracy, hitting poor Shiro in the back of the head and rebounding, falling unimpressivly in the sand with a soft thud.

Shiro, barely fazed at what happened, turned his head uncaringly to the object that hit him on the noodle. Wow. That, that was just sad. Leaning to take a better look at the contraption, the horse demon never saw it coming when the object blew up in his face in a fiery array of thick orange-red powder-like smoke.

As the gas impacted with his face, Shiro instantly reared back on his legs in a hysterical fit. HOLY CRAP THIS STUFF BURNS! The thing didn't smell like anything; it just felt hot and burned like being cooked alive in an oven full of chili powder, tanning oil, and every single hot spicy smelling or tasting thing one could imagine. The red gas filled the demons nostrils making them flare and welt angrily as it willed its way into his lungs making him cry out in a fit of pain. It felt like his motherfucking guts were bleeding! His eyes were trying to squeeze shut to protect him from further pain, but the dusty red substance found its way to his eye first and began to stick to his wet lower eye, so that every time he blinked all he did was spread the powder deeper into his eyeballs. Trying to fight his way out of the burning dust that clung to him like glue that wedged its way into his short coat of hair, Shiro didn't notice the thick figure coming at him with rope. The rust color stained horse was instantly tackled to the floor, thick hands grabbed his snout and a scratchy thick rope was tied around it, then another rope looped around his neck in a firm, but not suffocating loop.

A the figure got off of him, Shiro instantly tried to bolt, but fell over as rope on his neck tightened, pulling him back to the fat-one, making the demon gag, and inhale more of the powdery gas.

Lying on the ground gagging and whining, Shiro felt himself feel groggy and woozy.

_Dammit, I have GOT to stop blacking out in these pathetic ways_…. Shiro grunted, falling into darkness, just as the red smoke began to thin out then disappear completely into the desert winds.

"Oi Hawk! Looks like he blacked out! Go grab the hogs and help me gettem' on top of Bonnie!"

" Um…ok…."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry bout' the shortness, but it's about as long as the first chapter….. and please review! It helps me update faster!


	3. Accident Part 1

**A/N: **Omg no one seems to be really reading this, but it's too fun to stop writing this, un!! Anywho, I really wracked my brain at this chappie, and finally decided to add Ichi into it at last. Took him long enough. :o

_

* * *

_A lone teen lay in the warm, dew coated grass under the shade of a blooming sakura, gazing forlorningly at his divisions main building. It was one of the 13 buildings of the Seireitei; which was the name of the entire establishment. Seireitei was an enormous farm, you could say. But it was far from an ordinary ol' _farm._The place was so large; the head captain had to split it up into 13 sections for each job. For instance, division 4 was a veterinary section, division 13 fished, 11th repaired shit, and e.c.t. He was just 'lucky' enough for the head captain to acknowledge his skills and put him as division fives captain, a.k.a the department of horses; which meant he and his squad took care of every stinken' horse in the ENTIRE Seireitei.

Ichigo sighed dejectedly at the thought of horses.

A airy warm breeze blew by; his orange hair swaying like the long grass around him. Zangetsu really enjoyed this type of weather. That horse was always a pain in the ass if the weather was anything but. The teen loosely grasped at the moist dew-soaked green blades. It had been about 2 months since Zangetsu had…since Zangetsu had died.

_

* * *

_

Flashback….

_A glowing crescent moon hid behind thick layers of dark foggy clouds that cried down the earth in thick frigid waves. Electric claps of thunder erupted throughout the starless summer sky followed by stunning bursts of white-hot lightning. _

_In 5__th __division's stables, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia lay sprawled out among a large pile of hay listening to the brutal rain the poured upon the wooden roof relentlessly._

_The tattooed man whistled, staring at the slightly leaking ceiling. " Hurricane Ichimaru's a bitch isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, got that right. I hope my roof doesn't cave in. I don't want to have those loud sweaty 11__th__ squadrons in my division, even if they are fixing the roof." The orange-haired captain mumbled._

"_Hey Rukia, didn't Ikkaku and Zaraki repair one of your boats one time?"_

_Rukia sniffled. "Yea. And I think they worsened Captain Ukitake's condition…."_

_Ichigo slothfully poked the midget in the forehead. "You have to admit though. They do a good job."_

"_I guess…"_

_All of a sudden, rapid footsteps echoed through the hall, and a frantic girl with short black hair came rushing towards the three. Hunched over panting heavily, the girl quickly shouted through gasps and wheezes "Kurosaki-taicho! One of the wolves Unohana-taichio was healing broke out of the sanctuary and it's rampaging through the fields! 2nd division is trying to comprehend the creature, but it's making its way here! Estimated time: 5 minutes!"_

_Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Crap! You there, girl! State yourself!"_

_Straitening herself, she quickly assumed a saluting position. "Seventh division, eighth seat Ayame Kyorasumi, Kurosaki-taicho!"_

"_Alright Kyorasumi, report back to your taicho. Find my lieutenant and tell her to keep me informed. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir!" She bowed, quickly leaving as soon as she came._

_Coming from behind Ichigo, Renji casually wrapped his arm around the captain friendlily. _

"_Wow Ichigo, ya can sure demand respect when ya get all like that. Made me want to listen to ya too."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Well, I have to go." Ichigo said, ducking away from the red pineapples hold._

_Striding down the long lines of stables under the flickering light of hanging head lights, the only sound coming from the rusty lights swinging back and fourth and the agitated grunts of the surrounding horses Ichigo made his way further down his division. Without a warning, a shrill cry echoed through the large stables, jerking Ichigo from his deep-thought state._

* * *

A/N: And I end here. Sorry bout it and all, but anyway…uh…Happy Cinco de Mayo!!! And if I made any grammar, spelling, ect problems, I'll fix'em sooner or later! ^^ Please Review!


End file.
